Repentance of an Inuzuka
by ChibiLeonKitty
Summary: Kiba regrets not telling Temari how he feels for her. Is it still too late?


Okay, this is my first KibaxTemari so they may be a little (or maybe alot) OOC and is kinda AU. I only wrote it because Tai Istar requested it and it was her birthday. So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAI!

And for all those who have read Loyality, the sequal will be on hold for awhile. I can't get the plot right at the moment.

Key:  
"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Flashback _

* * *

Blood poured from his wounds as he lay down next to his fallen companion. He knew it was the end when he watched the wolf like dog fall. Sighing, he nuzzled into his secret keepers' fur. 

Turning his eyes to the darkened sky, he knew that he had only two regrets. His first was letting his best friend be so injured. After almost losing him five years ago, he had promised that he would never let anything happen to the dog again.

Tears welled in his eyes as he realized that he had failed. He had failed. Not only as a shinobi or as an Inuzuka, but also as a friend. He had let the one being that stuck by him through everything.

"Akamaru…" The brunette chocked, clutching onto the white fur tightly. "I'm so sorry. I'm a bad master. Please for give me."

His eyelids tightened over his golden eyes as he waited for the loud bark he knew so well but instead heard a small whimper. After a few moments of flashbacks with his childhood friend his mind flickered over to the feisty blonde-haired woman he had fallen in love with.

"My second regret…Temari." Kiba thought as he opened his watery gold eyes. "I never told her how I felt. I was such a coward, Akamaru. Why couldn't I tell her?"

"_Hey Tamari." The Inuzuka called walking up to the blonde with an unsteady smile in place. _

_Upon hearing her name, the blonde Suna nin turned to look at brunette. "Oh, hi Kiba." She smiled causing the males heart to skip a beat. "Hi Akamaru."_

_The large white dog barked at the acknowledgment and wagged his tail happily. Reaching down that eldest of the sand siblings scratched the canine behind the ear._

'_She's so good with Akamaru. Not to mention strong.' Kiba thought fondly as he watched his best friend and crush. 'She's perfect…'_

"_Um…Temari?" He asked as the female looked up at him expectantly. Taking a deep breath, he gained the courage he lacked the last time he tried to ask her out. "I was wondering if you're…?" "Hey Tamari!"_

_Both turned to look at the energetic Hokage-to-be, Naruto. Sighing out of pure frustration, Kiba glared at the blonde as he diverted the attention Sand sibling toward him as they talked animatedly about the Kazekage._

"_C'mon Temari, I'll take you to the Hokage." The blonde offered finally sparking jealousy into the Inuzuka._

"_Sure, but Kiba was going to tell me something." The elder blonde explained placing both of their attentions on the upset brunette. "So did you want to ask?"_

_Forcing a fake smile onto his lips, he shook his head. "It's not anything important. You should go. Don't want to keep the Hokage waiting."_

_Temari smile back at the golden-eyed boy before heading off with the Kyuubi vessel._

By now a numb feeling had set into his body and his head was beginning to spin. 'Blood loss…' He concluded staring blurrily up into the clouds as Akamaru nudged his shoulder softly. 'I don't have long left…'

A soft whine brought him out of his thoughts as she sifted his head to look at his also dying comrade. Shakily, he lifted a hand and rubbed the dogs' muzzle.

"I was always watching." He murmured with a weak smile. "I should have listened to you. If I had, we may not have been in this situation."

_The Inuzuka watched the blonde leave the village from atop a building. He had wanted to tell her goodbye but couldn't sum up the courage to do it. _

_A stern back from his left brought him out of his staring to pay attention to the dog next to him. With his attention was fixed properly on the dog, another set of barks followed._

"_Tell her, Akamaru? I am going to tell her. Just not yet." The brunette explained only to have the white beast snarl at him. "We'll meet again."_

_Akamaru made a snorting sound and stood up. "I will! Next time I see her I'll tell her how I feel."_

"…But next time isn't going to come now." Kiba whispered still stroking his friend's nose as more tears spilled form his eyes. "I should have listened to you Akamaru. I'm such a fool."

Akamaru remained silent at his master's confession. He knew that, even with help, there would be little chance that the duo would get out of the situation that they were in.

"I'm so sorry Akamaru. It's my entire fault. I let those bustards get to me." Kiba continued referring to the shinobi they had encountered during their mission. What hurt the most was that they were lying on the boarder of both leaf and sand. "If you get through this, Akamaru, please look after Temari. Don't let anything happen to her."

Over the smell of the blood surrounding them, the dog could faintly smell something he had smelt before. It was sweet but had the faint smell of sand and sweat. Cocking his head, Akamaru began to place the scent to the owner and only came up with one person. After several thuds of his tail, the canine let out an excited bark, which barely registered in Kiba's mind.

Out of confusion, Kiba looked towards the direct Akamaru was looking in and blinked. '…Temari?' He thought before shaking his head and closing his eyes. '…No. It isn't her. This is some hallucination.'

"Kiba! Kiba! Wake up you dumb mutt." The hallucination ordered shaking his body roughly. "Come on Inuzuka! Don't go to sleep!"

Groaning, he opened his eyes and looked into the dark eyes he associated with his crush. This time they were filled with worry and something else he couldn't quite place in his dizzy state.

"Hey Temari." He whispered lifting his hand from Akamaru and placing it onto her soft warm cheek. "You look…sad. Why are you so sad?"

"Kiba, stay awake." She ordered desperately, the Inuzuka comment being ignored for the moment. "I need to get you some help."

"Help? Not much chance of getting it." He smiled shaking his head. "There's one thing I've always wanted to tell you. Temari, I like and not in the way you think I do. Temari, to be honest, I love you. I love the way you look, the way you care for Akamaru and your family.

"God Temari, it's been so hard just to watch you and not be able to hold you, to kiss you, to talk to like a lover would."

By now, the blonde had tears falling from her own eyes and dropping down onto the younger cheeks. "…Kiba…"

Nothing more could be said between the two as lips forcefully met each other in demanding, passion filled kiss. Both responding with to the amount of love expressed in one gesture.

Slowly, Kiba's hand fell limply form the woman's cheek and landed dully onto the ground with an ominous thud.

Pulling back from the Inuzuka, the blonde looked down at the now dead male with sad eyes. Silently, she regretted not telling him how she felt.

Sobbing, she clung onto his jacket and smelt the musky scent he possessed while Akamaru laid down beside the two. Silently, regretting not pushing Kiba more.

* * *

Well, that was sad. I almost cried writing the end. I hope you liked. Especially you Tai. 

Remember to review


End file.
